Rewrite ${(8^{-11})^{-5}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-11})^{-5} = 8^{(-11)(-5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-11})^{-5}} = 8^{55}} $